


You're the best I can do

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But not quite, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Ingis alternate ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Noctis takes care of his best friend, Noctis tries to cook, Post-World of Ruin, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto gets sick, Sick Character, Sickfic, he almost gets it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto gets sick and Noctis steps up to take care of his best friend.   Noctis also has a small surprise for his friend but when will he find the time to tell him.  Takes place in Post WOR using Episode Ingis Alternate Ending.





	You're the best I can do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinxTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/gifts).



> I had a request to write a sicfic for Promptis so this story was born. This took me a little longer than expected because I had to rewrite some parts as I kept accidentally de-aging Noct! Thinking in terms of adult king and not brooding teenager was hard. lol Anyway hope those of you who find this enjoy it. :)

Sweat was starting to develop on Noct’s brow.  He had done a thousand things harder than this for sure, but he still couldn’t bear what was coming.  Even after ten years stuck in a crystal and battling a 2000 year old immortal king this still seemed difficult.  It was for Prompto though and he needed to make the sacrifice to help his best friend. 

Reluctantly reaching out Noct took the spoon sitting on the counter and stirred the soup, the simple motion churning the contents of the pot.  No matter how much he hated what was coming next he needed to taste the soup and make sure the vegetables were soft.    

Noct had gotten the idea in his head that he was capable of making one of Ignis’ special soups.  The advisor didn’t know this was happening so the verdict was still out as the whether it would taste good. 

Being absent from civilization for a decade Noct had taken to being extremely nostalgic concerning certain things.  A collection of Ignis’ old journals with recipes was one of those things he treasured now and how he had come up with his current plan. 

Feeling slightly guilty Noct reconsidered once or twice about his methods but he knew it was the right thing to do.   Pulling out his phone Noct sent another quick message to Prompto. 

 **Noctis Lucis 5:33pm:** _Hey when are coming over? I really need you to pick up these documents._

Normally being so cunning was not a problem for Noct but he hated to use those tactics on Prompto.  The blonde was getting sick and Noct had his own ideas about how to make him comfortable.   A text message came back shortly afterwards with an expected response.

 **Prompto Argentum 5:38pm:**   _Do you really need me? Can’t it wait I was going home to rest._

That was Noct’s first clue to his friend’s declining health.  Prompto would usually always come over to his suite at the end of the day.  When he turned down the opportunity it meant something was wrong.     

 **Noctis Lucis 5:40pm:** _Sorry buddy, it’s important and I only trust these papers with you.  It won’t be long.  Please….._

Noct knew if he begged Prompto wouldn’t be able to turn him down even if he wasn’t feeling well.  That’s why he loved him so much.  Prompto was truly selfless.    It was all for a good cause though, Noct was planning on caring for his sick friend over the next few days.

 **Prompto Argentum 5:45pm:** _Ok see you soon._

Turning back to the stove Noct winced and fished out a chopped carrot to test its tenderness.    Thankfully no one was around to hear him groan and see the face he made at the taste.  The soup was almost ready. 

It had been two years since the dawn and the anniversary of the sun rising was in three days.  Oddly everyone except Noct was absurdly busy up until the day of the anniversary.  Gladio was in charge of security among other things and Ignis had to plan the whole affair.  Not wanting to bother Ignis with yet another task Noct decided he would nurse Prompto back to health.   He just hadn’t informed him of this plan. 

Fifteen minutes later a soft knock came from the front door.  Prompto usually let himself in but he didn’t this time, Noct suspected he was hoping to pick up stuff and leave immediately.  Not today blondie Noct thought as he swung the door open and forcibly pulled Prompto in the apartment by his arm.

“Hey!  I really can’t stay I gotta go home!” 

“So when were you going to tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

Prompto blinked slowly and had no answer.

“Cause you weren’t!’ Noctis huffed.  “I’m gonna take care of you so don’t stress anymore.”          

“You don’t need to do that Noct!  Really I need to go home and rest, I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Prompto whined.

Noct felt his face flush a tad. “Actually you won’t, I think I got you sick.  It’s not exactly something that blows over in a day.” 

“Oh…. Oh!  You mean from when we had a little fun the other night?”

“I guess I wasn’t completely over it yet.  Iggy warned me to stay away from you but I didn’t listen.  Forgive me?”  Noct pleaded. 

“How did I not notice!?  We chatted every day last week and…”  Realization dawned on Prompto.  They had spoken but not actually seen each other for a few days.  “Iggy kept you away cause he knew this would happen!” Prompto’s shoulders slumped. 

“So you forgive me? I’ll make it up to you, I already got you some time off from your duties and—“

Prompto cut him off. “You got me time off, when did you do that?  Did Iggy do it?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Nah, it was all me.  Just like how I got a special escort to your apartment earlier today to pick up your things to make you more comfortable while I nurse you back to health.” 

The blonde was truly speechless and was simply standing in the hallway with his mouth hanging open. 

“So let’s get the show started shall we.”  Noct announced as he lead Prompto into the living room. 

“Do Iggy and Gladio know about this?” 

“Nope.” 

“So if I die they won’t know where to find me?” Prompto moaned.

“Pfffft, I know what I’m doing.” Noct proclaimed.  “Here sit down and rest, I’ve been working on your dinner for hours.”

Despite Noct’s assurances, Prompto still hesitated, clearly not wanting to burden the king with something as trivial as his care.  “You really don’t have to do this, I’ll be ok.”  The blonde murmured blushing slightly.

“Honestly Prom I don’t mind, I love you, and I need you to feel better.  Trust me ok.”    

That statement seemed to do the trick and Prompto trudged further into the room. “Where do you want me?”

“Sit at the table and I’ll bring you something to eat then we can get you comfy and resting.” Noct raised an eyebrow waiting for approval. 

“Still freaks me out how much you look like Iggy when you do that.  I know he practically groomed you since birth to be amazing but it’s strange to see in action.” Prompto smiled and eased into one of the seats of the dining table. 

Noct sprang into action when Prompto’s butt hit the seat.  He’d been taken care of a million times before by Ignis so he figured he knew all the tricks.  Noct simply had to remember what order they went in!

Slipping into the kitchen Noct ladled some of the hot soup into a bowl and snatched a spoon from the drawer.  Heading back to the table with his creation in hand Noct hoped Prompto would enjoy the meal.  Sitting patiently and waiting while his friend blew on the spoon to cool the contents Prompto finally brought it to his lips to taste.

“Noct….” Prompto paused blinking a few times. “This is actually good.   Like kinda, almost, maybe, reminds me of Ignis good.” 

Grinning widely Noct proclaimed.  “Of course it is, I followed one of Ignis’ recipes and I cooked it with love!”  

Noct was proud of his efforts; Prompto ate the whole bowl of soup and even managed seconds.  Sitting in silence at the table Noct was able to notice the puffiness in Prompto’s face and his drooping eyelids.  Hopefully since he’d caught Prompto in the early stages he would be able to get him healthy sooner rather than later.

“Want to watch some tv to relax?”

Prompto shook his head and smiled.  “I’d rather sleep, I’m really tired.  I know it’s kinda a buzzkill with me being like this.  I can go home and then you don’t have to bother with me.”

“Nah it’s no trouble, I got the bed ready for you just in case you wanted to crash.  Come on I’ll get you tucked in and comfy.”  Noct stood up and held a hand out to walk with Prompto to the bedroom. 

“My shoes!”  Prompto exclaimed as they entered the bedroom.  “I’ll get your floor all dirty.  Sorry.”

“It’s fine babe, sit down on the edge of the bed and I’ll take care of it.” 

Looking up at the blonde as he kneeled on the floor Noct was thankful that he’d met Prompto all those years ago.  They’d been best friends for ages.  When Noct had come back after spending a decade in the crystal Prompto had some new revelations about his feelings.  Being forcibly deprived of someone’s company made him realize he loved Noct. 

Having always secretly harbored feelings for Prompto this new development was exciting.  Noct didn’t have to hide his emotions anymore, at least not around Prompto.  Most of Eos still saw Noctis as a quiet reserved king, but he was more alive around his best friend.   Ignis and Gladio always recognized the benefit of having the blonde around, he added a much needed energy to the group.

Now any time Noct had an opportunity to show his appreciation for the love his friend shared with him he took it.  “Do you want to sleep in pj’s or just your boxers?”

“I’m a little hot, so maybe just my boxers.” 

Helping Prompto remove his clothes was fun, Noct couldn’t help but pepper him with small kisses when he wasn’t expecting it.  Arms over head with a shirt halfway off seemed to be the perfect time to kiss Prompto’s chest.   The blonde just flinched and giggled. 

“Seriously Noct, you gotta stop doing that, I’m gonna hit you by accident.” 

It took a little longer than normal to get Prompto undressed and rolled under the thick comforter on the bed.  His mouth parted slightly and his eyes were half closed, Prompto was relaxed already. 

“I’m gonna grab you a water in case you get thirsty later.  Be right back.” Noct wandered out into the kitchen and shut the stove off so he could save the soup for later and filled a glass with water.  Coming back into the room Noct asked Prompto about what kind of food he wanted for later only to be met with silence.    Clearly Prompto had been exhausted and the short time that Noct had taken to grab water he’d passed out.    

Prompto usually exuded energy like a never-ending battery. Seeing him lacking even the strength to remain awake so early in the evening was disheartening.   Noct decided to stay by Prompto’s side for a little bit to ensure his rest was peaceful.

Typical for Noct he lasted about twenty minutes staring lovingly at Prompto’s tired face before he dozed off.  He was and always would be the king of naps.  Gladio teased him to this day for being able to fall asleep anywhere.  He was getting better at not drifting off during council meetings but they were so boring. 

A slight whining sound tickled at Noct’s senses, half of his brain wished to remain asleep but the other half jolted him awake.   Prompto was the source of the noise; he had rolled almost to the edge of the bed and was shaking. 

Not sure if Prompto was awake or not Noct moved slowly and spoke in soothing tones.  “Babe… you awake, do you need anything?”

A muffled groan was his only response.

“Do you need water?”  Noct asked

“M’head hurts.” Prompto slurred. 

“Come here, rest against my chest and I’ll rub your head.”  Noct thought for a moment that Prompto wouldn’t move but he eventually rolled over and sought the king’s attention.

“Did you go through this?” Prompto whispered as he relocated. “Cause this sucks.”

Chuckling lightly Noct nodded.  “Yeah I did, but Iggy took care of me, just like I’m taking care of you.” 

“So you’re m’Iggy.”

“I’m trying hard to be.” Noct breathed as he encircled Prompto’s lean frame against his chest and began raking his fingers through blonde hair.  Any other conversation that was going to happen stopped; Prompto sighed loudly and made little noises as Noct ran warm fingers across his scalp.  “Go back to sleep if you can.” 

With a task to keep his mind occupied Noct stayed awake for much longer this time.  Finally drifting off after an hour, thankfully Prompto was able to go back to sleep with the added comfort of Noct’s massaging fingers. 

The next time Noct woke up it was the middle of the night and he almost forgotten the day’s events until something dawned on him.  The bed was empty.   It had clearly been slept in by two people but the second occupant wasn’t there now.  A quick glance over to the in suite bathroom showed the room empty and not in use.  Straining to hear any sounds Noct was starting to freak out.  Where had Prompto gone?

Throwing the blanket off his legs Noct quickly rushed out of the bedroom.  The rest of the suite was cast in darkness with no signs of life.  He checked the half bathroom but it was unoccupied.   In a moment of panic Noct ripped open the front door to make sure his friend wasn’t sitting in the hallway.  Nope. 

Standing in the foyer trying to calm his erratic heart Noct concentrated on listening for any sounds.  After a few minutes he finally heard a noise.  Someone gasping for breath, it was coming from the second guest room at the far end of the suite. 

Noct practically ran down the hall and had to work hard not to slam the door into the wall when he entered the space.  Finally he was getting somewhere; the light was on in the barely used third bathroom.  

“Prompto… you in there buddy?”  Noct was rewarded with a strained voice swearing through the door.  “Can I come in, please.  I wanna help.”

“It’s gross; I don’t want you to see.”

Noct knew what the blonde was going through he’d experienced it last week.  He wasn’t going to let Prompto deal with this by himself.  “That doesn’t bother me, I’m coming in.”  Noct should have known better.  The minute he pushed the door open Prompto cried out and hid his face with the arm that wasn’t hugging the toilet.  “What do you think I was dealing with last week?   I’m not grossed out or bothered.  Let me help.”  Noct insisted as he kneeled on the floor.

Prompto sat in an ungainly heap, gingerly holding the toilet bowl for support.  Angry looking veins were sticking out of his neck and forehead and he was breathing heavily.  “How can you help?” He rasped.

“Keep you company, hold your hair back.”  Noct mused with a snort. 

This got a smile out of Prompto.  “Ever my hero…” 

“This part doesn’t last long.”  Noct offered as he moved closer and started rubbing Prompto’s bare back.  

The two ended up staying in the bathroom for another twenty minutes waiting for the sickness to pass.  Trying to distract Prompto the king remembered funny stories from their long ago camping trip.  It helped the time pass and kept Prompto from getting in his head.    The whole reason he’d left the master bedroom in the first place was to spare Noct the sight of him retching.   

Noct hated that he’d felt the need to run away, he wanted Prompto to realize he was loved and know that no matter what happened Noct would be by his side.   As Noct sat beside Prompto he was able to see all the scars highlighted by the bathroom’s harsh light.  Years of fighting daemons and monsters had taken its toll. 

The first time they gotten intimate it had been hard for Prompto, his body was a mess in his opinion.  Noct cherished every inch and paid no attention to the added markings.  Getting the blonde to believe him took a long time but after several months they had made progress.   Now almost a year and a half later Prompto would stay calm and not get anxious in front of Noct. 

“You’re so beautiful Prom.” Noct uttered as he squeezed the blonde’s shoulder.

Prompto scoffed. “You really think so I look like a freaking mess right now.” 

“Nonsense, I love you no matter what.”  Noct smiled gently.  “Ready to try and sleep again?” 

“If you think I won’t need to come back here again then yeah.”

Noct laughed.  “Nah I think you’re done with this part.”  Standing up he fished around in the cabinet until he found mouthwash.  “Here swish some of this, it’ll help.”

Prompto finally laughed for the first time since Noct had found him.  “I think I need a little more than that!” 

Offering a helping hand Noct got Prompto up off the floor and back to the master bedroom.  He paused in front of the closed door to a previously empty spare room and realized Prompto almost found out his secret.  Noct needed Prompto to feel better before he’d reveal his master plan. 

Hurrying past the room Noct got Prompto installed once again in the bed.  Except this time instead of being hot the gunner complained of being cold and was shivering.  No wonder since he’d just spent at least an hour in nothing but his boxers sprawled out on cold tile.

Noct jumped into the bed and pulled Prompto close, intending to warm up the blonde with his own body heat.   “Just relax, I promise it will be better in the morning.”  The king didn’t receive a response, Prompto merely hugged Noct tighter. 

They fell asleep entangled together until the sunlight started peeking through the blinds several hours later. Noct woke first and was beyond grateful that Prompto seemed to be pain free.  He was sleeping soundly and seemed to be an acceptable body temperature.   The blonde had run through the worst of his sickness last night. 

Suddenly Noct remembered that he hadn’t gotten Prompto to drink any more water.  He needed to hydrate otherwise he would get a nasty headache during the day.   Getting up in a hurry and rushing out of the room Noct scrambled to get something ready for breakfast.  Fifteen minutes later toast, juice, and water where on a tray and being placed on the bed next to Prompto. 

There were slow ways to wake someone up from sleep and there were fast ways.  Noct felt guilty about forgetting to get Prompto to drink so he opted for the fast method of waking the blonde up.  

Prompto groaned and tried to roll away from the sudden movement of having his shoulders shaken. “Wha… what’s happening?” 

“I fucked up Prom you gotta wake up so you can eat and drink something.”  Noct insisted.

“You didn’t mess anything up babe… I’m feeling better.  M’not awake yet.”  Prompto mumbled.

Startled into silence at Prompto calling him babe Noct smiled and relaxed his hold.  He knew Prompto loved him but getting him to use pet names without feeling subconscious about it was a challenge.  Of course he would have to be half asleep to let one drop. 

Noct could hardly contain himself, he wanted to desperately to share his secret with Prompto but now wasn’t the right time.  He needed to care for Prompto and then once he was feeling better he would be able to talk with him.  Noct was in luck though; Prompto must have smelled the toast because he rolled over and forced his eyes open. 

“M’hungry is this for me?” Prompto asked.

“All of it, I forgot to get you to drink a lot last night.  I don’t want you to get a head ache again so please eat and drink as much as you can.”

Noct helped Prompto sit up in bed and he was able to eat without issue.  “Do you feel like staying in bed all day or do you want to hang out in the living room?” 

“Here please.  But I might need another blanket or something.” 

Hopping off the bed Noct grabbed a nice comfy sweatshirt and pants for Prompto.  “This might be better than another blanket and I’ll grab some socks too.”  After finishing everything on the tray Prompto seemed like he might fall asleep again.   He was so content looking wrapped up from head to toe in cozy clothing.   “Wanna watch a movie?”  Noct offered.

Prompto shook his head.  “I want to sleep more. I have no energy.”

“I understand.  Will I bother you if I stay in here and work on my laptop?”

“Totally fine Iggy.”  Prompto responded with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes Noct left the room to gather his work things.  Being king meant he had to work all the time.  So what if that meant he was acting like Ignis, shit needed to get done!   He could usually handle things from a far so he could complete his work from home today.   This way Ignis was less likely to stop by.  Noct had merely told him he needed some personal time and he could be reached via cell or email.   Ignis followed his wishes normally and wouldn’t bother him. 

It wasn’t always like that though, Ignis had been aghast the first time he’d made the request after his return from the crystal.   Noct had changed during his time away, not enough to merit extreme worry in his friends, but something was different.   After explaining his need for occasional peace and quiet Ignis had relented and left him alone.  It wasn’t until days later that Noct realized he had upset his advisor and the man had taken it personally.  

Seeking out Ignis the following day and begging his forgiveness seemed to ease the pain.  Noct wanted time to himself only.  He wasn’t intending to shut out his friends, they hadn’t done anything wrong.   Now when he requested some time alone Ignis would smile knowingly at him and respect his wishes.   Of course the kitchen would be stocked with food that day, sheets were changed, and the suite cleaned.  Ignis had developed a routine to ensure the king’s comfort during these moments.    

Now as he flipped open his laptop and settled into the bed the thought dawned on him that these moments might not last forever.   However, the idea didn’t depress Noct he was actually giddy thinking about it.  Turning to check on Prompto brought a smile to his lips the blonde was peacefully sleeping and had curled up into a ball under the covers.    Now to get to work and see how much kingly activity he could conduct from bed.

Noct was able to do quite a bit during the morning hours.  He had chatted with Ignis about his speech and checked in with Gladio about where he was supposed to be during the anniversary ceremony.  All things considered he felt fairly productive.  As much as it pained the royal to leave Prompto’s side he knew he needed to tackle lunch. 

Ninety minutes later, every item in the kitchen was dirty save for two plates.  They were adorned with Noct’s hard work, a seemingly simple dish in appearance, a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup.  The effort that was required to master cooking the meal was not expected.  Tomatoes were burnt into the bottom of several pots and abandoned in the sink.  The grilled cheese sandwiches were another nightmare that occurred.  The trash can held at least five failed attempts at the gooey delight.  Most were charred black and hard as a hockey puck. 

Finally however two edible sandwiches were made and a soup was concocted that had a mostly tomato based flavor.   It would have to do Noct didn’t want to keep Prompto waiting any longer.  Wandering into the bedroom for the second time that day with a tray he was pleasantly surprised by an awake and alert blonde.  

“I was hoping you were making food.” Prompto enthused. 

“I hope it tastes good.” Noct worried.

Reaching out his arms Prompto accepted the tray and the two dug into the meal.  If Noct hadn’t been camping and forced to eat some rather unsavory items during that time he would have balked at his current meal.  It was literally his own fault.  Glancing over at Prompto the gunner seemed to not notice the odd taste and inhaled everything.  Clearly his hunger was greater than the abort message from his taste buds or maybe his taste buds had died during the night.

“What’s wrong, why you looking at me like that?” Prompto asked with a mouthful of food.

“Just wondering how you can eat this, I did a horrible job.” 

“Tastes fine to me.” He blurted after swallowing a bite. 

“Guess I have higher standards than you.”  Noct snickered. 

“Paa--- lease, spare me.  You’re dating me.”  Prompto didn’t even bat an eyelash at his own comment.

“Babe, come on.  That’s not fair; you are the best thing that’s happened to me.  Don’t go second guessing my choices.” 

Prompto sheepishly smiled from his side of the bed.  “Sorry, I’m too used to doing that.  It’s going to take a lot to break that habit.” 

“I’m here to help, remember that.  Besides you fit my kingly standards just fine, don’t forget it!”

“Kay… I won’t.  You might have to tell me frequently though.”

“Always.”   

The two continued teasing each other until the meal was finished.  Noct suggested Prompto take a quick shower to freshen up and then they could watch movies in bed for the afternoon.  The blonde happily agreed and another twenty minutes later he was back among the covers snuggled up against Noct’s side with a smile.  As suspected Prompto made it about half way through the first movie before he dozed off.  The king hugged his best friend close and couldn’t wait until later when he could finally tell him the secret.  

Noct decided to continue with his movie marathon despite Prompto’s absence.  His sleeping presence was enough to satiate him and he watched another two movies before falling asleep. 

Taking care of someone else was hard work but when you could nap alongside them it made it somewhat easier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto became aware of a hand feeling his forehead.  Prying his eyes open he was greeted with the smiling face of Ignis. 

“How are you feeling?” The advisor whispered.

“Much better, what are you doing here?”

“Checking on you, as much as Noct tries to hide his actions I do figure things out.” 

“Oh. Thanks for thinking of me.”  Prompto added with slight blush. 

“No worries, now would you be a dear and tell the king when he wakes that I left dinner for you both.  I know he made a valiant attempt to cook earlier but I figured he would want to spend time with you and not destroy the kitchen again.”

Prompto giggled he could easily picture Noct working away in the kitchen trying to prepare meals.  “He did fairly good for lunch.” 

“Well you didn’t see the kitchen.”  Ignis offered with a sly grin.   “Rest more if you like, it’s only six.”  Patting the blonde on the shoulder Ignis got up and made for the door.  “Enjoy yourself.”

“Okie Dokie.” Prompto rolled on his side to face Noct and smiled at his relaxed look.  He was so happy that the king had taken care of him.  

No matter how much Prompto willed himself to go back to sleep he just couldn’t do it.  He wanted to bother Noct and stop being lazy in bed.  “Buddy, you awake?” He tried after about fifteen minutes.

A grunting noise came from Noct and he cracked his eyes open a bit.  “You need anything?”

“Just you.”

Noct grinned at that he seemed to be happy that Prompto was feeling better. 

“Can we get up and do something, I’m sick of being in bed.”

Sighing heavily Noct stretched and made to sit up.  “Guess so… we might have to order in for dinner if you’re hungry.   I really messed the kitchen up earlier.”

“Nah it can’t be that bad, let’s go investigate and then we can decide how to deal with dinner.”

Noct tried again to convince Prompto otherwise but he held steadfast and dragged the king out of the bedroom. 

“What the hell… seriously how does he know these things!?” Noct breathed dumbstruck looking around the now sparkling kitchen.

“Iggy said he left us dinner so you could spend more time with me.”

“Of course he did.  Wait!  You saw him?”

“He came into the bedroom to check on me and told me about dinner.”

“Guess that’s why he’s my advisor, he knows shit.”

Prompto got to work setting the bar with plates and forks while Noct reheated the food Ignis had left.  “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“I will always help you.  No thanks necessary.” 

“It’s really nice to have someone I can depend on.”  Prompto added thoughtfully.

Noct smiled kindly at Prompto and the two sat in a comfortable silence eating dinner.  It felt so domestic and something about the moment seemed to affect Noct.  Prompto noticed him furrowing his brow like he was thinking.  The blonde didn’t have to wait for long before the king spoke up.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while and I guess now is as good a time as any.”  Noct sighed with a frown.

Prompto instantly became worried, Noct looked so serious all of the sudden.  “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Noct added hurriedly.  “I – I want you to move in with me.”

Time stopped and Prompto couldn’t help but sit in his chair mouth open staring at Noct.  “Do you mean it?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, I wouldn’t tell you if I didn’t.”

“What about the new council?  Won’t they get mad?”

“Iggy told me he took care of it.  He did mention that I couldn’t fall asleep in council meetings for a while so that may have something to do with it.” 

“When?” Prompto asked breathlessly, he was so excited. 

“Uh about that… please don’t get mad at me.  It seemed like a stellar idea at the time but I kinda already moved you out.”  Noct admitted looking like a child caught doing something wrong.

“Wha --  when did you manage that? I’ve been here for the past two days and I didn’t see any movers.”

“You wouldn’t have because I had them move you out the day you got sick.  Remember I told you I stopped by your place to pick up a few things.  I kinda picked up everything.”

Prompto balked.  “Where is it all?  Storage?”

“No way, it’s just in the spare room.”

Prompto launched himself off the bar stool and attacked Noct with a fierce hug.  The momentum was so much that it knocked the king off balance and the two went backwards stool included.  Noct was quick thinking enough to warp the remaining two feet down to the floor so neither of them got injured.

“Whoa!  Watch the unannounced warps Noct, I get a little nauseous when you do that.”  The blonde gasped from the floor where he’d landed on top of Noct.

“I had to!  You literally threw yourself at me!” 

“Cause I’m happy and excited and like where is all my stuff going to go?  Can I rearrange?  What bathroom can I use?  Will you let me use one of the rooms as a photography studio?” Prompto had to stop to catch his breath. 

“Prom, babe!  Calm down, you can do anything you want.”    

“I still can’t believe this is happening!”  Prompto’s face was glowing he was so happy.  “This means I get to wake up with you every morning.  Just be sure to let me know when you need space I don’t want you to kick me out later.”

Noct stopped smiling and sat up pulling Prompto with him gripping the blonde by the shoulders.  “That’s not how this works.  I love you and that means you get to take part in my whole life not just bits and pieces.   Its’ not a one way street, we both have to work together to have a lasting relationship.” 

Taking a deep breath Prompto pulled Noct towards him in a bone crushing hug.  “You want me with you even during the times you need a break?”  He asked hopeful.

“Especially during those times.” Noct confirmed. “Taking care of you these past few days made me realize I want to share all the moments in my life with you.” 

Finally releasing Noct, Prompto leaned back and looked at his best friend.   Never in his wildest dreams did he expect the king to invite him into the most private parts of his life.  Noct was his friend and he hoped they would be able to continue on for many years to come but this was new and wonderful.  This was the start of a new kind of life. 

Springing up off the floor like a man possessed Prompto ran towards the hallway throwing open doors looking for his stuff.  “You gonna help me or what?”

“Take it easy there buddy, you still need to relax.”  Noct urged as he ran after his friend. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was two am in the morning, Noct was exhausted and Prompto was completely passed out lying on his chest on the sofa.  The blonde had managed to completely integrate every single item he owned aside from his clothes into Noct’s suite.   To the random passerby it looked as if Prompto had lived there for years.

Noct figured Prompto would survive his sudden burst of energy, his face had a healthier glow to it and his temperature had stayed constant for the rest of the evening.  The king had no issues with letting them both sleep in the next morning.  

Distracting himself Noct played with Prompto’s blonde locks and happily listened to him hum in his sleep.   Prompto was relaxed and it was clearly written on his face.   Noct briefly stopped his ministrations and moved his hand from Prompto’s hair down to the gunner’s bare wrist.  Touching the mark tenderly Noct remembered when Prompto had told them all about it.  He had been so worried what they would think.  But now the barcode was uncovered and out for the world to see, his friend had come such a long way since they had met all those years ago.   

Noct had readily accepted him for who he was based off his actions and his kind heart.  They were going to have so much fun together and Noct could hardly handle his emotions.  It took a long while to drift off to sleep with Prompto flaked out next to him.  He almost woke back up again when he realized he would have to share half his closet.  Oh well, they’d figure out tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)


End file.
